Cassandra Palmer series
The Cassandra Palmer series is written by Karen Chance. This series is part of the Cassandra Palmer World which includes a companion series titled Dorina Basarab series as well as many short stories. NEXT Release: * Reap the Wind #7 — November 3, 2015 * Ride the Storm #8 — April, 2016. Genres and Sub-Genres Adult Urban Fantasy Series Description The time traveling, ghost-whispering, crazy blond who started it all currently has six books in her series: Touch the Dark, Claimed by Shadow, Embrace the Night, Curse the Dawn, Hunt the Moon and Tempt the Stars. They follow each other in chronological order (or as much as possible with Cassie's tendency to time shift.) They are best read in order, but stand alone reasonably well. They tie in with and overlap the Dorina Basarab series, which is set in the same universe. ~ Goodreads | Cassandra Palmer series by Karen Chance Lead's Species * Pythia Primary Supe * Vampires & Mages What Sets it Apart * Pythia lead, time travel * fast action with lots of humor Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Cassie Palmer, the Pythia and protagonist. Books in Series Cassandra Palmer series: # Touch the Dark (2006) # Claimed by Shadow (2007) # Embrace the Night (2008) # Curse the Dawn (2009) # Hunt the Moon (2011) # Tempt the Stars (Oct 1, 2013) # Reap the Wind (Expected Nov 3, 2015) # Ride the Storm (Expected April, 2016) ~ Full reading order lists below Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Companion books—Cassandra Palmer World * 0.5. "The Gauntlet" in Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2 (2010) Anthology & eShort, 52 pages (Kit Marlowe) (Free read) * 0.6. The Queen's Witch () eShort, 26 pages (Kit Marlowe) (Free read) * 3.1. "The Day of the Dead" in Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008) anthology, eShort, 52 pages (Thomas) (Free read) * 3.2. "Rogue Elements" in Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) anthology (Lia #1) (War Mage/werewolf Lia & werewolf Cyrus) * 4.1. "A Family Affair" (2011) ebook, 46 pages (Pritkin PoV, Rozier, Casanova, Ealdris) (Free read) * 4.2. "Shadowland" (2012) eShort, 54 pages (John Pritkin) (Free Read) * 4.3. "Masks" (March 18, 2014) (Cassandra Palmer World #4.3) eNovella, 406 pages (Mircea Basarab) * 4.4. "Vegas Odds" in Strange Brew (2009) anthology (Lia #2) * 4.7. "Skin Deep" in Inked (2010) anthology (Lia #3, half werewolf war mage Accalia) ([ link]) * 5.1. "The House at Cobb End" (2011) eShort, 10 pages (John Pritkin) (Free read) * 5.5. "Updating Pritkin" (2013) eShort, 10 pages (Pritkin) (link) ~ part of a contest on Author's site ~ Full reading order lists below Freebies: * 0.5. The Gauntlet (2010) ~ Freebie eBook, 52 pages (Kit Marlowe) * 0.6. The Queen's Witch (2010) ~ Freebie eBook, 26 pages (Kit Marlowe) * "The House at Cobb End" (Nov 2011) ~ Freebie eBook, 10 pages (Pritkin) * DB-2.1. "In Vino Veritas" (2011) ~ Freebie eBook (Dorina) *3.1. "The Day of the Dead" (2008) ~ Freebie eBook (Tomas) *4.1. “A Family Affair” (2011) ~ Freebie eBook (Pritkin) *4.2. “Shadowland” (2010) ~ Freebie eBook (Pritkin) ~ Freebies index at author's website: Take A Chance: Free Stories Spin-off Series Dorina Basarab series / Cassandra Palmer World: *1. Midnight's Daughter (2008) *2. Death's Mistress (2010) *3. Fury's Kiss (Oct 2012) Anthologies: * 0.1. "Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl (2007) ~ eBook (Dorina) * 2.1. "In Vino Veritas" in Chicks Kick Butt (2011) ~ anthology (Dorina) ~ Freebie ~ Full reading order lists below Other Series by Author onsite * Dorina Basarab series World Building Setting Las Vegas, various time zones and places, Faerie, Places: * Dante's Casino: Tony's casino in Vegas run by Cassanova, an incubus * Atlanta, Georgia: location of Tony's court where Cassie grew up * Carcassonne, France: a crucial place in time in history * M.A.G.I.C.: Were the governing bodies of the various species meet * London—Picadilly Circus: a crucial place in time in history * Hell: multple hells— * Shadowland: one of the Hells— * Zarr Alim: Rosier's capital city Supernatural Elements TYPES: Pythia, vampires, mages, ghosts, seers, witches, nulls, druids, geis, faeries, gypsies, Incubus, half-incubus/mage, demons, pixies, necromancers, alchemy, zombies, Zombie Elvis, gargoyles, clarvoyants, Djinn, dragons, zombies, weres, shape shifters, Greek gods, Rakshasas, Greek mythology, Norse mythology, Hel (Goddess of Death) satyrs, golems, ghost-powered automatons, flying carpets, Ley lines, hybrids, , , BEINGS: Apollo, Merlin, Rosier, the Morrigan, Graeae, Norse Mythology, Artemis, Hel, Loki, * Loki's three children: Jörmungandr (Ouroboros), Hel (Artemis), Fenrir () OBJECTS & MAGIC: Time Travel, magical tattoos, Ley Lines, Ouroboros , Codex Merlini, magical weapons, magical fashion, talking shrunken head, Glossary: * Spartoi: demigods, offspring of Ares and a dragon; dragon shifters, hard to kill ~b6-p325; * Graeae: three sisters in Greek mythology who shared one eye and one tooth among them. Cassie was given a box with them in it, they got released in the casino, causing havoc since. * Ragnarok: Old Norse term for "Twilight of the Gods"—the great war that will decide the fate of the worlds—involves the death of 3 main gods: Thor (Apollo), Tyr (Mars/Ares), Odin. * Homunculus: "little man"—automaton, magical robot-like creature with a will of its own; * Spartoi: children of Ares—demigods left behind when the gods were exiled by Artemis, they're determined to hunt her down, destroy her; * Allû: Demon Coucils personal guards; resided int Shadowlands; making life in hell more hellish for anyone who crossed their demon lords. Got wet on errands when the Lords wanted someone dead. chased Cassie & crew to Dante's casino, battle in lobby in front of tourists bk-6; * Druid Magic: combination of human magic: (pre-Circle) and fey magic; That combination lets witches draw directly from the Earth's natural raw power to add to their own rather than using talismans to slowly gather up power; — wilder, more flexible, more intuitive magic of nature from that of the Silver Circle's Alchemy; * Alchemy: "Hard Magic", the kind the Silver Circle uses—something that can be put into test tube and experimented on—Circle prefers magic they can see, taste, and touch, something they can control. Druid magic is too wild for them. * Gatekeeper: summons the Demn Council if there is need 'Groups & Organizations': * Pythian Court: Court of the Pythia * M.A.G.I.C.: Metaphysical Alliance for Greater Interspecies Cooperation *'Silver Circle': governing body of the Mages who generally only practice good magic; they train the Pythias, * Vampire Senate: governing body of the vampires; there are six senates; * Guild: cult of mages who time travel and are bent on changing history to their advantage * Black Circle: black magic mages bent on destroying the power centers, including the Pythia. * Corps: Organization of War Mages for the Silver Circle * Demon Council: Held a trial for John Pritkin—speaker/president: Adramelech; * World Description Cassandra Palmer has been in hiding for three years since she escaped Antonio, the master vampire who raised her after he had her parents killed when she was only four. A gifted clairvoyant, Cassandra was Antonio's useful tool until she discovered his complicity in her parents' deaths and fled his estate. Tony has finally caught up with her, but he isn't the only one. The vampire senate is after her, too, and they've sent sexy vampire Tomas, who insinuated himself into her life by pretending to be an abused runaway, to watch over her. After Cassie and Tomas are attacked, he brings her to the senate. There she learns that the mages are gunning for her, too, as is the powerful vampire Rasputin, who is gearing up to challenge the senate. Cassie is in a race against time to save her own life and find out why so many want her dead. Exciting and inventive, with definite series potential. Kristine Huntley. ~ American Library Association Timeline Timeline Protagonist ✥ Cassandra Palmer: "Cassie — in her struggles between her passionate need for independence, her burgeoning feelings for Mircea and her conflicts with her new role as Pythia—is a well-rounded character, and the intensity and complexity of the plot puts her through her paces physically, emotionally and psychically." ~ PW (Wikipediea) ✥ Cassandra Palmer can see the future and communicate with spirits-talents that make her attractive to the dead and the undead. The ghosts of the dead aren’t usually dangerous; they just like to talk…a lot. The undead are another matter. ~ Maryse's Book Blog ✥ She is a clairvoyant; she is able to see not only into the future, but into the past as well. She can communicate with ghosts. By the end of the story, she is becoming the keeper of an unmatched power that is the very essence of her character. Her strength and persistence is very impressive, as she doesn’t let others influence and control her. She is funny in her observations, and very clear-sighted as for herself, and also for the situations around her. ~ GR reader Sidekicks * Billy Joe / What: Ghost / Sidekick-to: Cassie Palmer / About: aids her when's willing / Book First Seen In: Touch the Dark * Caleb: What: War mage / Sidekick-to: Pritkin / About: good friend, partner on missions / Book First Seen In: Curse The Dawn Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Karen Chance * Website: Take A Chance: The Official Website of Karen Chance, paranormal author * Genres: Urban Fantasy Bio: Karen Chance is the author of two New York Times bestselling series, plus a number of novellas and short stories, all set in the Cassandra Palmer universe. A full-time writer since 2008, she was previously a university history teacher, which comes in handy when writing the time-travel aspect of Cassie’s crazy adventures. She loves Las Vegas, the main setting for her novels, but currently lives in Florida near her family home. Visit her website or connect with her on Facebook here. * Full Bio: Take A Chance: Author Cover Artist *Artist: Larry Rostant—Bks 3–4 & 6 confirmed ISFdb *Artist: Publishing Information *Publiser: Roc, Onyx, Signet Select *Author Page: Karen Chance - About Karen Chance - Penguin Group (USA) * Bk-1—'Touch the Dark': PB, 1st Edition, 307 pages, Pub: Jun 6, 2006 by Roc—ISBN: 0451460936 * Bk-2—'Claimed By Shadow': PB, 384 pages, Pub: Apr 3, 2007 by Roc—ISBN: 0451461525 * Bk-3—'Embrace the Night': PB, 378 pages, Pub: Apr 1, 2008 by Roc—ISBN: 0451461991 * Bk-4—'Curse the Dawn': PB, 386 pages, Pub: Apr 7, 2009 by Onyx—ISBN: 0451412702 * Bk-5—'Hunt the Moon': PB, 419 pages, Pub: Jun 7, 2011 by Signet Select—ISBN: 0451413075 * Bk-6—'Tempt the Stars': PB, 418 pages, Pub: Oct 1, 2013 by Signet Select—ISBN: 0451419057 * Bk-7—'Reap the Wind': PB, 432 pages, Pub: Nov 4, 2014 by Signet Select—ISBN: 0451419073 Back Cover Blurb—First Book ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Touch the Dark (2006): Cassandra Palmer can see the future and communicate with spirits—talents that make her attractive to the dead and the undead. The ghosts of the dead aren’t usually dangerous; they just like to talk…a lot. — The undead are another matter. Like any sensible girl, Cassie tries to avoid vampires. But when the bloodsucking mafioso she escaped three years ago finds Cassie again with vengeance on his mind, she’s forced to turn to the vampire Senate for protection. The undead senators won’t help her for nothing, and Cassie finds herself working with one of their most powerful members, a dangerously seductive master vampire—and the price he demands may be more than Cassie is willing to pay. ~ Take A Chance: Touch the Dark — Excerpt ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Claimed By Shadow (2007): A recent legacy made Cassandra Palmer heir to the title of Pythia, the world's chief clairvoyant. It's a position that usually comes with years of training, but Cassie's circumstances are a little...unusual. Now she's stuck with a whopping amount of power that every vamp, fey, and mage in town wants to either monopolize or eradicate-and that she herself doesn't dare use. What's more, she's just discovered that a certain arrogant master vampire has a geis on her-a magical claim that warns off any would-be suitors, and might also explain the rather ... intense attraction between them. But Cassie's had it with being jerked around, and anyone who tries it from now on is going to find out that she makes a very bad enemy. ~ Claimed By Shadow — Excerpt ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Embrace the Night (2008): Recently named the world’s chief clairvoyant, Cassandra Palmer still has a thorn in her side. As long as Cassie and a certain master vampire—the sizzling-hot Mircea—are magically bound to each other, her life will never be her own. The spell that binds them can only be broken with an incantation found in the Codex Merlini, an ancient grimoire. The Codex’s location has been lost in the present day, so Cassie will have to seek it out in the only place it can still be found—the past. But Cassie soon realizes the Codex has been lost for a reason. The book is rumored to contain some seriously dangerous spells, and retrieving it may help Cassie to deal with Mircea, but it could also endanger the world. ~ Take A Chance: Embrace the Night — Excerpt ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Curse the Dawn (2009): Cassandra Palmer may be the all-powerful Pythia now, but that doesn’t mean people have stopped trying to kill her. Most of the supernatural power players don’t want the independent minded Cassie as chief clairvoyant—and they’ll stop at nothing to see her six feet under. The Vampire Senate does support Cassie in her position, but their protection comes with a price: an alliance with the sexy master vampire Mircea, who has claimed Cassie as his own. But even the vampires will have trouble keeping Cassie alive now that the self-styled god Apollo, the source of the Pythia’s power, has it in for her in a big way. To save her life—and the world—Cassie’s going to have to face down her creator once and for all. ~ Curse the Dawn — Excerpt ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Hunt the Moon (2011): Cassandra Palmer recently defeated a god, which you'd think would buy a girl a little time off. But it doesn't work that way when your new job description is Pythia — the world's chief clairvoyant. Cassie is busier than ever, trying to learn about her power, preparing for her upcoming coronation, and figuring out her relationship with the enigmatic sexy master vampire, Mircea. But someone doesn't want Cassie to become Pythia, and is willing to go to any lengths to make sure the coronation ceremony never happens—including attacking her mother before Cassie is even born. ~ Take A Chance: Hunt the Moon— Excerpt ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—Tempt the Stars (2013): Being a goddess is a lot less fun than you might think. Especially when you’re only a half goddess, and you only found out about it recently, and you still don’t know what you’re doing half the time. And when you’ve just used your not-so-reliable powers to burglarize the booby-trapped office of a vampire mob boss. — Yeah, that part sucks. But that’s just the tip of the iceberg for Cassandra Palmer, aka the Pythia, the freshly minted chief seer of the supernatural world. After all, Cassie still has to save a friend from a fate worse than death, deal with an increasingly possessive master vampire, and prevent a party of her own acolytes from unleashing a storm of fury upon the world. Totally just your average day at the office, right? ~ Take A Chance: Tempt the Stars — Excerpt ✤ BOOK SEVEN BLURB—Reap the Wind (2014): You’d think that being Chief Seer for the supernatural world would come with a few perks. But as Cassie Palmer has learned, being Pythia doesn’t mean you don’t have to do things the hard way. That’s why she finds herself on a rescue mission skipping through time—even though she doesn’t entirely understand her dimension-bending new power. Rescuing her friend John Pritkin should have been an in and out kind of deal, but with the near-immortal mage’s soul lost in time, Cassie has to hunt for it through the ages—with Pritkin’s demon dad in tow. He’s the only one who can reverse Pritkin’s curse, but with the guardians of the time-line dead set on stopping anyone from mucking about, Cassie will have to figure out how to get her friend back without ruffling too many feathers—or causing a world-ending paradox or two. ~ Reap the Wind — Excerpt ✤ BOOK EIGHT BLURB—Ride the Storm (2015): Goodreads | Ride the Storm (Cassandra Palmer, #8) First Sentence # Touch the Dark — I knew I was in trouble as soon as I saw the obituary. # Claimed by Shadow — Any day that starts off in a demon-filled bar in a casino designed to look like Hell isn't likely to turn out well. # Embrace the Night — A weeping angel shattered in a crack of gray dust, sending its wings flying off in two directions. # Curse the Dawn — Stalking a time traveler is hard work, even if you are one. # Hunt the Moon — I hit the ground running—or stumbling or falling; it was kind of hard to tell when it felt like the earth was crumbling under my feet. # Tempt the Stars — "You gots big." The small voice came from the even smaller girl in the doorway. # Reap the Wind — # Ride the Storm — Quotes *Karen Chance Quotes (Author of Touch the Dark) ~ GR *Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari Reading Order — Cassandra Palmer series * 0.5. "The Gauntlet" in Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2 (2010) Anthology & eShort, 52 pages (Kit Marlowe) (Free read) * 0.6. The Queen's Witch (2010) eShort, 26 pages (Kit Marlowe) (Free read) * 1. Touch the Dark (2006) * 2. Claimed by Shadow (2007) * 3. Embrace the Night (2008) * 3.1. "The Day of the Dead" in Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008) anthology, eShort, 52 pages (Thomas) (Free read) * 3.2. "Rogue Elements" in Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) anthology (Lia #1) (War Mage/werewolf Lia & werewolf Cyrus) * 4. Curse the Dawn (2009) * 4.1. "A Family Affair" (2011) ebook, 46 pages (Pritkin PoV, Rozier, Casanova, Ealdris) (Free read) * 4.2. "Shadowland" (2012) eShort, 54 pages (John Pritkin) (Free Read) * 4.3. "Masks" (March 18, 2014) (Cassandra Palmer World #4.3) eNovella, 406 pages (Mircea Basarab) * 4.4. "Vegas Odds" in Strange Brew (2009) anthology (Lia #2) * 4.7. "Skin Deep" in Inked (2010) anthology (Lia #3, half werewolf war mage Accalia) ([ link]) * 5. Hunt the Moon (2011) * 5.1. "The House at Cobb End" (2011) eShort, 10 pages (John Pritkin) (Free read) * 5.5. "Updating Pritkin" (2013) eShort, 10 pages (Pritkin) (link) ~ part of a contest on Author's site * 6. Tempt the Stars (Oct 1, 2013) * 7. Reap the Wind (Expected, Nov 3, 2015) * 8. Ride the Storm (Expected, April, 2016) Reading Order — Cassandra Palmer World (includes Dorina Basarab) * "The Gauntlet" (2010—Cassandra Palmer #0.5) in Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2 Anthology & eShort, 52 pages (Kit Marlowe) (Free read) * The Queen's Witch (2010—Cassandra Palmer #0.6) eShort, 26 pages (Kit Marlowe) (Free read) * "The House at Cobb End" (2011—Cassandra Palmer, #5.1) eShort, 10 pages (John Pritkin) (Free read) * Touch the Dark (2006—Cassandra Palmer, #1) * Claimed by Shadow (2007—Cassandra Palmer, #2) * Embrace the Night (2008—Cassandra Palmer, #3) * Midnight's Daughter (2008 — Dorina Basarab #1) * "Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl (2007/2008—Dorina Basarab, #1.1) anthology, eNovella, 72 pages (Claire , Heidar, Dory) (Chapter) * "The Day of the Dead" in Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008—Cassandra Palmer, #3.1) anthology, eShort, 52 pages (Thomas) (Free read) * "Rogue Elements" in Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008—Cassandra Palmer, #3.2) anthology (Lia #1) (War Mage/werewolf Lia & werewolf Cyrus) * Curse the Dawn (2009—Cassandra Palmer #4) * "A Family Affair" (2011—(Cassandra Palmer #4.1) ebook, 46 pages (Pritkin PoV, Rozier, Casanova, Ealdris) (Free read) * "Shadowland" (2012—Cassandra Palmer #4.2) eShort, 54 pages (John Pritkin) (Free Read) * "Masks" (2014—Cassandra Palmer #4.3) eNovella, 406 pages (Mircea Basarab) * "Vegas Odds" in Strange Brew (2009—Cassandra Palmer #4.4) anthology (Lia #2) * "Skin Deep" in Inked (2010—Cassandra Palmer #4.7) anthology (Lia #3, half werewolf war mage Accalia) * Death's Mistress (2009—Dorina Basarab #2) * "In Vino Veritas" (2011—Dorina Basarab, #2.1) in Chicks Kick Butt (Free read) * Hunt the Moon (2011—Cassandra Palmer, #5) * Fury's Kiss (2012—Dorina Basarab, #3) * Tempt the Stars (2013—Cassandra Palmer, #6) * Reap the Wind (Expected, Nov 3, 2015—Cassandra Palmer, #7) * Ride the Storm (Expected, April, 2016—Cassandra Palmer, #8) Resources: * Cassandra Palmer World series by Karen Chance ~ Goodreads * Cassandra Palmer Universe - Series Bibliography - ISFdb * Timeline ~ Author's site * Cassandra Palmer series by Karen Chance ~ Goodreads * Dorina Basarab series by Karen Chance ~ Goodreads Read Alikes (similar elements) Oracles & Seers as main Supe: * SPI Files series * Alex Verus series * Oracle series * Others series * Fangborn series * Arcane Underworld series * Sisters of the Craft series * Marla Mason series Time Travel * Bloodhound Files series * Burton & Swinburne series * Cal Leandros series * Remy Chandler series * Walker Papers series * Guardian Witch series * Blud series * Calliope Reaper-Jones * Hunter Kiss series Generally similar: * Night Huntress series * Corine Solomon series * Simon Canderous series * Arcadia Bell series * October Daye series * Mercy Thompson series * Downside Ghosts series * Magic Ex Libris series * Dresden Files series * Kitty Norville series * Walker Papers series * Jane Yellowrock series * Sookie Stackhouse series * Parasol Protectorate series ‎ * Sabina Kane series * Bluebell Kildare series * Guild Hunter series See Category links at the bottom of the page. Awards Trivia ~ Ranked #25 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) LISTS: *Lists That Contain Touch the Dark (Cassandra Palmer, #1) by Karen Chance *Lists That Contain Claimed By Shadow (Cassandra Palmer, #2) *Lists That Contain Embrace the Night (Cassandra Palmer, #3) *Lists That Contain Curse the Dawn (Cassandra Palmer, #4) *Lists That Contain Hunt the Moon (Cassandra Palmer, #5) *Lists That Contain Tempt the Stars (Cassandra Palmer, #6) *Lists That Contain Reap the Wind (Cassandra Palmer, #7) Notes See Also * Dorina Basarab series * Karen Chance * Larry Rostant * 0.5. Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2 * 3.1. Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance * 3.2. Wolfsbane and Mistletoe * 4.3. Strange Brew * 4.5. Inked * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Take A Chance: Books ~ Author *Cassandra Palmer series by Karen Chance ~ Goodreads *Dorina Basarab series by Karen Chance ~ Goodreads *Karen Chance - FF * Cassandra Palmer Universe - Series Bibliography~ ISFdb * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * Cassandra Palmer | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * Cassandra Palmer series by Karen Chance ~ Fictfact * [http://cassandra-palmer-world.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Reading_Order_List#External_Links Full Reading Order List - Cassandra Palmer World Wikia] *Cassandra Palmer Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Summaries: *The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Characters, Places, World, etc: * Cassandra Palmer World Wikia * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari *Take A Chance: Gallery of character descriptons and pictures *Q&A | Karen Chance's Ramblings *Literature/Cassandra Palmer - Television Tropes & Idioms *The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia (has brief character list) *Dorina Basarab Series - Karen Chance Wiki Content References: *Ley line - Wikipedia *Ley-lines *Ouroboros - Wikipedia *ley lines - The Skeptic's Dictionary - Skepdic.com *The Magical Mystical Ley Line Locator « Tom Scott *Jinn - Wikipedia *Djinn - Mythical Creatures Guide *Rakshasa - Wikipedia *Rakshasa *Pythia - Wikipedia *Pythia — Ancient History Encyclopedia *Pythia ~ Encyclopedia mythica *Apollo - Wikipedia *Apollo ~ Encyclopedia mythica *Gargoyle - Wikipedia *Gargoyle ~ Encyclopedia mythica *Merlin - Wikipedia *Merlin *The Historical Merlin *Merlin Legend *Graeae - Wikipedia *Ragnarök - Wikipedia *Spartoí - Wikipedia *Thor - Wikipedia *Týr - Wikipedia *Odin - Wikipedia Reviews: *Release-Day Review: Tempt the Stars by Karen Chance (Cassandra Palmer #6) | Vampire Book Club *Karen Chance | RT Book Reviews - all books *Review: Tempt the Stars (Cassandra Palmer #6) by Karen Chance | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is Normal Interviews: *Interview | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is Normal *Take A Chance: Author—Q&A, Interviews Articles: *Top 10 Urban Fantasy Sidekicks | Tor.com Author: *Take A Chance: The Official Website of Karen Chance, paranormal author *Take A Chance: Freebies: Shorts, Novellas, scenes, Picts, bookmarks, etc. Community, Fan Sites: *The Cassandra Palmer Series by Karen Chance ~ FB *The Cassandra Palmer Series by Karen Chance Gallery of Book Covers 1. Touch the Dark cover.png|1. Touch the Dark (2006—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_ttd.html 2-Claimed by Shadow.jpg|2. Claimed by Shadow (2007—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_cbs.html 3-Embrace the Night 3.jpg|3. Embrace the Night (2008—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance—Art: Larry Rostant|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_embracethenight.html 4-Curse the Dawn.jpg|4. Curse the Dawn (2009—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance—Art: Larry Rostant|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_ctd.html 5-Hunt the Moon.jpg|5 Hunt the Moon (2011—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance—Art: Larry Rostant|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_htm.html 6-Tempt the Stars.jpg|6. Tempt the Stars (2013—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance—Art: Larry Rostant|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_tts.html Reap the Wind.jpg|7. Reap the Wind (Nov 3, 2015—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance—Art: Larry Rostant|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_rtw.html Ride the Storm (Cassandra Palmer #8) by Karen Chance.jpg|8. Ride the Storm (April 5, 2016—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/24663516-ride-the-storm Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2..jpg|0.5. Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2 (2010) Anthology: "The Gauntlet" by Karen Chance—Cassandra Palmer series|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_gauntlet.html The Gauntlet (Cassandra Palmer 0.5) .jpg|0.5. "The Gauntlet" (2010, 52 pgs—Cassandra Palmer series) eShort by Karen Chance ~ Freebie|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_the_gauntlet.html The Queen's Witch (Cassandra Palmer 0.6) by Karen Chance.jpg|0.6. "The Queen's Witch" (2010—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance ~ Freebie|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_queenswitch.html The House at Cobb End (Cassandra Palmer 0.7) .jpg|0.7. "The House at Cobb End" (2011) by Karen Chance ~ Freebie —Cassandra Palmer series|link=http://www.karenchance.com/index_cobb.html The Day of the Dead (Cassandra Palmer #3.1) by Karen Chance .jpg|3.1. "The Day of the Dead" (2009—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance (Thoms) ~ Freebie|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_dayofthedead.html The Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance.jpg|3.1. Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008)~ Anthology "The Day of the Dead" by Karen Chance—Cassandra Palmer series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2855252-the-mammoth-book-of-vampire-romance Mammoth other.jpg|3.1. Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008)~ Anthology, "The Day of the Dead" (another image, same book—Cassandra Palmer series|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_dotd.html Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|3.2. Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) ~ "Rogue Elements" by Karen Chance —Cassandra Palmer series|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_wm.html A Family Affair (Cassandra Palmer #4.1).jpg|4.1. "A Family Affair" (2011—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance ~ Freebie|link=http://www.karenchance.com/familyaffair.html Shadowland (Cassandra Palmer #4.2) by Karen Chance .jpg|4.2. "Shadowland" (2010—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance ~ Freebie eShort|link=http://www.karenchance.com/shadowland.html Masks (Cassandra Palmer World) .jpg|4.3. "Masks" (March 18th 2014—Cassandra Palmer series) eNovella by Karen Chance|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books.html Strange Brew.jpg|4.3. Strange Brew (2009) anthology, "Vegas Odds" by Karen Chance—Cassandra Palmer series|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_sb.html Inked (Otherworld 0.5) by Karen Chance.jpg|4.5. Inked (2010) anthology: "Skin Deep" by Karen Chance—Cassandra Palmer series|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_inked.html Category:Oracles & Seers as main Supe Category:Psychic Powers as Main Supe Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Time Travel Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Witches Category:Succubus and Incubus Category:Merlin Category:Faeries Category:Gypsies Category:Necromancers Category:Zombies Category:Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Nulls Category:Gargoyles Category:Djinn Category:Rakshasas Category:Automatons, robots, etc Category:Magic Tattoos Category:Geas Category:Ley Lines Category:Magical Objects Category:Dragons Category:Grimoire, Magical Books Category:Ouroboros Category:Golems Category:Pixies, Brownies, Sprites, Gnomes, Nixies Category:Death as a Character Category:Dhampire Category:Magic Weapons Category:NeverNever, Ever After, Otherworld, Faerie Category:Underworld Category:Norse Mythology Category:Greek Mythology Category:Psychics Category:Great Sidekicks Category:Magic Users Category:Vampires Category:Mages Category:Set in Las Vegas Category:Set in Atlanta, GA Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Companion Series Category:Hopestar's List